


Hell If I Know

by Sorrowcult



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Currently a rewriteJohn Laurens, comes in contact with a stranger by the name of John Laurens who says he's from the 1700s and died in a skirmish after being shot but he's looking very much alive.They decide to modernise him as they have no idea how to send him back to the appropriate time or what will happen if they do.





	Hell If I Know

“So, what you're telling me is that you're a soldier from the 1700s who's name is John Laurens?” Laurens asked, hands arranged on his hips in a manner that showed his disbelief, if his stature was anything to go by. “Which makes zero sense because the story you just explained to us sounds painfully like Anthony Ramos’ story.”

He added on, eyes squinted.

“I'm calling the police.” Laurens stood up and walked away as he pulled out his phone which made the blond in their living room squeak in confusion and mild fear.

“Laurens, aren't you like, a nurse or some shit? Does he have a concussion?” Alexander asked, looking between the two when both of them looked at him at the same time. Laurens, the freckled one, simply shook his head at that. “Yeah, I'm a nurse but he doesn't have a concussion. His eyes are focused, he isn't tired, and his speech isn't slurred.”

Hercules, who was quietly watching the entire scene with Lafayette looked at one another before Herc decided to speak up. “Well, he seems really set on this, and no offence John, but having a historical figure in our living room would be amazing.” He exclaimed and Laurens narrowed his eyes at him. “Sure! If he was actually a historical figure and not some guy using my name!” He was sure that there was no way, someone who claimed to be some guy from a year where everyone was homophobic and a general piece of sh-” He cut himself and turned to the blond, who had decidedly been smart enough to move away from Laurens when he started his rant.

“Hey, check this out!” Hamilton called, looking at his phone and quickly typing. “Apparently there's this thing called the Multiverse Theory. Like, an infinite amount of universes and then.. Well, it's pretty possible from what I'm reading that he's actually from the 1700s and his name is John Laurens.”

“Yeah, save for the fact that he's white and I'm not.” Hamilton paused and looked over the other and his sleek blond ponytail and his bright blue eyes. His eyes went wide when he noticed something that should have been noticed even through all the confusion.

“He's bleeding.”   
“What?”

Laurens looked back at the man who was firmly against the wall and his eyes trailed down to his side, where a spot of blood seemed to be growing. “Shit- Come here.” He didn't wait for the man to move on his own though, walking over and he was surprisingly gentle as he lowered him to the floor. The others looked mildly panicked, but this wasn't the first time they'd seen blood and it more than likely wouldn't be the last with their track record for often getting into bar brawls and fights.

The man was quiet as Laurens removed his jacket and he looked up at him before unbuttoning his shirt. He winched when he saw the wound, but he already knew what it was. “A bullet wound, same spot as A.R, ain't that wild?” He looked up when something was handed to him and smiled when he saw Lafayette pushing a first aid kit to him. He made a noise as he opened it and looked through it. “Go get some.. Tweezers.” He mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter.”

He saw the other wince and Laurens decided he could probably explain to him what it was. He sat back and looked at John, who's blue eyes were wide and he could see the pain in them. “This is a lighter.” He said and flicked it, the small flame dancing precariously. John's eyes went wide but thankfully he didn't reach for it. “How have you managed to capture a flame in such.. A small parcel.” He asked and the question was full of innocence and Laurens went quiet as the flame finally flickered out and he was handed a pair of tweezers.

“Thanks, here-” He handed John one of Lafayette's many scarfs and pressed it against his lips. “You should probably bite down on this.” He didn't wait a second longer before he lit the lighter once more and held a gentle hand on John’s stomach, a little ways from the wound and he went in with the tweezers.

\------------------

John was in excruciating pain, seeing as a bullet hurts a lot less when it's going in and a lot more when it's coming out. He bit down on the fabric in his mouth and watched the other work. This time, it was confusing. Something about it just didn't seem right. The men here all had fairly dark skin, save for Laurens’ who was more of a tan with a large smattering of freckles and the other, with the long black hair. He supposed slavery was abolished in the time he'd been “dead” as they had so eloquently put it, though that made no sense. He felt pretty alive if the pain in his abdomen was anything to go by.

Laurens sat back and stared wide eyed at the ball of lead in the tweezers he had before shaking his head a little. He dropped it into a small bowl that was full of water and looked back at John.

“That part is over, now I just have to stitch you up and let's pray it doesn't get infected.”

\-----------

Laurens washed his hands and sighed a little, looking into the mirror. There was a man in his living room who believed he was from the late 1700s, his friends gave theories that prove him that he very well could be from that time and while he does a living room surgery, he finds a lead bullet that only exists in history museums.

He sighed and dried his hands, staring into his own tired eyes in the mirror. There wasn't an easy fix to this and it wasn't like they could just send him back, they don't even know how he got here to begin with. He pushed his curly hair back from his face and listened to his friends as they attempted to teach him about the 21st century.

“A phone?” He heard come through the wall. “And it does what exactly? Send correspondence or intelligence of some sort?” The man even spoke with the lilt that said he was from the South, but before the accent didn't sound as different and it was almost British. He walked back into the living room and leaned against the doorframe, watching the situation take place.

Alexander was shoving his phone into the startled man's hand, and telling him to type out a message.

“It's like writing but without all the hard work.” That bit seemed to throw Laurens off guard and he looked distinctly like a confused puppy, if anything. He watched the man hesitantly follow Alex’s instructions and began slowly typing. “There, when you're done, hit the button that reads send.” John did and immediately afterwards, Laurens’ phone buzzed. He squinted at his boyfriend but just answered the text.

It read: “A text message, as Alexander calls it, of sorts. - JL”

It was cute, in some weird way how he composed it as if it was a letter and how shaken he looked when Laurens read it to himself.

“See, it gets there immediately and it doesn't take months.” Alex explained and he hopped up, ignoring how John was trying to give him his phone back. If anything, he looked scared of the device. “You know, we've already explained how technology isn't made by the Devil, but we can actually see the fear in his eyes every time we answer our phones. It's hilarious, in some sadistic way.”

“Well, you are fairly sadistic so.”

Laurens shook his head and looked at John, who was hesitantly engaging in a conversation with Lafayette. He noted how he would occasionally lean away whenever Lafayette brushed his hair back or answered his phone.

Laurens walked over and dropped himself into Lafayette's lap, throwing an arm around his shoulder. John's eyes went wide but surprisingly not judgemental, at most they were scared, like he was waiting for the Lord to just strike them down. “Please don't torment him, he's actually done no wrong here.” Laurens mumbled, dramatically falling over, his lower half still in Lafayette's lap.

John was quiet, averting his eyes. Truthfully, if this man was anything like the one he seemed like, they were waiting for some type of response, some anger or anything else but the silence they were getting. Lafayette was gently rubbing Laurens’ leg when he spoke.

“Is this problem, John?” He saw the other jumped a little when he was addressed and he looked them over and his hesitance suggested that he was making up his mind about something or another.

“No, your behaviour with one another does not bother me though it's not exactly..” He paused and glanced towards the open windows, and Laurens seemed to realise what he was implying.

“Did they seriously not tell you that it's more than legal for two men to cuddle on the couch?”

John jolted at that. “It's legal? You won't be killed for this?” Laurens winced at that and nodded. “Yep, we won't be killed for living it up and making out with as many guys as we want, those times are over.” He wanted to explain that some people still thought that way, that they would and could still be hurt by some people and laws, but he decided to let the man revel in that for a bit when he seen the quiet relief in his eyes.

“That's… That's good.”

Laurens shook his head and laid back down, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, it's super good.” 


End file.
